


Happily Ever After

by Bilbosama



Category: Ni no Kuni II: Revenant Kingdom (Video Game)
Genre: AO3 exclusive, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, New Years, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, do not copy to another site, do not repost to another site, kinda au because we're ignoring (REDACTED) for this, like this is the fluffiest thing I've ever written, nnk secret santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bilbosama/pseuds/Bilbosama
Summary: Roland has something important to ask Bracken
Relationships: bracken meadows/roland crane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MonochromePhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonochromePhoenix/gifts).



> Merry Christmas everybody but especially to my Secret Santa recipient MonochromePhoenix/writings-of-the-otherworld. I bring you: Rolacken fluff
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Ni No Kuni 2. That belongs to Level-5.

Fireworks imported from Goldpaw boomed in the distance, marking the start of the new year. Soon, the day that marked the seventh year since Roland’s unexpected entry to this world will arrive. The day marking him confessing to _her_ will come soon after.

He hadn’t expected to fall for Bracken Meadows. Smart, beautiful, powerful Bracken Meadows. Roland wasn’t sure when it started but he felt as though he had been given a second chance in love.

And to his surprise, he discovered that she loves him too.

(He had gotten better at expressing himself to her since then but the Sky Pirates refuse to let him forget The Incident. Mostly he suspects they do it when Doloran is around for the interesting faces he makes when reminded of It.)

It’s been four years since then. Time has not let his heart wane.

And perhaps…they should make it official.

Roland summoned from his arms band a ring holding a piece of red coral. He carefully flipped the traditional Hydropolitan engagement ring between his fingers. He kept the ring for safekeeping after that stunt pulled in Hydropolis all those years ago. Roland had considered giving it to Evan when he was ready to marry his future partner but Evan is currently more focused on his kingdom and the idea of romance has yet to cross his mind.

…Well, Evan is young still. He has plenty of time before he decides to date. And, perhaps, a wider selection of engagement ring ideas to choose from.

But in this moment, the ring will finally meet its destiny.

…Once Bracken gets here. What’s taking her so long? She didn’t get lost, right? He remembered sending her a message on where to go…

He took a calming breath. This...this is fine. It means he has more time to practice what he wanted to say.

And besides, Roland gained a lot more confidence since the last time he proposed (his heart then panged as he remembered _her_ giggling at his spluttering first attempt and he doubts his heart will ever forget his first love) and…the…er…Incident. It won’t be _that_ bad.

~~(…At least he wasn’t getting to the Desperately Praying To Lofty stage yet)~~

He returned the ring to his arms band and paced back and forth in the alcove he had found earlier. The window did not directly face Aranella Square where a good portion of citizens were still celebrating down below. Fireworks were being set off in every corner of the castle and were scheduled to continue for another hour.

“Bracken,” Roland recited to himself, “I have something to tell you...”

“Oh yeah?”

Roland froze and turned to find Bracken, still dressed up and wearing the monocle Andrew once gave her during his fashion designer phase, leaning against the entrance way of the alcove.

“You’re losing your touch, old man,” she teased, “if I can sneak up on you like this.”

Roland huffed, amused, “I guess I am.”

“So…” Bracken walked over to Roland, head tilted in curiosity, “what’s up?”

“I…” Roland began and the words got caught in his throat as a red light flashed from the windows following a bang of Pawish creativity. The red for a moment seemed to make Bracken’s hair glow, giving her, in his eyes, a breathtaking sight.

Gods, she’s beautiful.

“Thanks,” Bracken then ruffled her mortified lover’s hair as he realized he was speaking out loud, “tell me more.”

“Y-you’re -“ Roland tried before playfully brushing Bracken’s hand away, “ah, resourceful.”

A pink eyebrow rose up, “Oh yeah?”

“Strong,” he smiled as Bracken flexed her bicep in reply.

“Smart,” Roland continued, “definitely smarter than me.”

“You flatterer.”

“And you…” Roland gently took her hand into his own, no longer minding that he wasn’t saying what he practiced for this moment. This was, perhaps, what his heart truly wanted to say. “You mean so much to me. I…”

“Roland?”

Roland released Bracken’s hand and he slowly dropped down to one knee. The ring once again rematerialized over his palm and he was rewarded with a gasp.

“I am truly grateful to have met you. To fight alongside you. To become closer with you. I…” He carefully pinched the ring between his fingers as he raised his hand higher. Bracken made a noise that sounded like a squeak.

“Bracken, will you marry me?”

Bracken’s eyes shined wetly as she too knelt down, to Roland’s surprise. She gently laid a hand over the ring.

“Roland,” she said in a strangled tone as if she was going to cry, “Of course I will.”

She plucked the ring from unresistant fingers and with tears of joy and love she put it on. All Roland could do was watch with a dazed expression, unable to move from his position.

Bracken giggled wetly as she inched closer to Roland until she could gently lay her forehead against his. The intimate touch roused him into wrapping his arms around her as both lovers quietly cried jubilantly.

Eventually both of them broke apart and sagged against each other’s sides, drained but still giddy of what just happened.

Bracken and Roland then watched what remained of the fireworks display together.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so originally this was going to be a modern setting AU but whenever I imagined it, I could hear the Kay Jewelers jingle play in the distance and came to the conclusion that the ultimate result would be too halmark christmas movie-y to handle.
> 
> Instead I emotionally compromise myself writing this.
> 
> The Incident(TM) I'm kinda tempted to write but all I got as a vibe for it is second hand embarrassment. So...maybe its best if we leave it be for now.
> 
> Anyway, y'all are welcome to join me in screaming over this fic. :D


End file.
